clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Joanna7777
--Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 14:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) hey Hey thanks for editing. One tip. COuld you use rather than =, to make sections. That way it makes the sections proper. Thanks. You're a very good editor! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 17:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Deleted Pages They were about things that did not appear in Club Penguin much.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:46, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Community Sysop Request I am running for a role as a Sysop! You can Click Here to vote for me! Thanks and Happy Voting! Hmm. Hmm...I don't think there's any new pages to be made right now. But when the Medieval Party happens, you can make a page about the upcoming Knight's Quest.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:53, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Reply The romans does not exist in Club Penguin, they are just an army. The vikings is not only an army, but we already have a page for vikings. --Staffan15 is my name, and editing and Club Penguin is my game. [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 14:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Spammer7777! You created a spam page! --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 16:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, wnna join? hi, wanna join here: http://geronimostilton.wikia.com/wiki/Geronimo_Stilton_Wiki ?--Wanna know me? |So u have a question! 09:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ps:Do u know shout box? Don't worry I blocked him. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 18:59, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Yea... most of them are Walrus and his minions. --Alxeedo Talk to the Alxeedo. ( | ) 19:06, 21 May 2009 (UTC) That's cool! Those are cool pictures! Nice job! Unfortuneatly, I cannot put it on the Sensei page, but you can put it on your user page, the Funny Pictures page, or yoiu can ask for it to be featured picture in the Penguiniki's Picture of the Week! I like how you made Rory's player card and the Sensei picture. --'''Alxeedo (I'm not putting my signature, since I'm working on it) Nice Picture its nice and all but dont put it on the actual mainspace sensei page, thats not allowed. i see you put it up for nomination. good luck its a good picture.-- { }{ } 21:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) CHAT WITH THE WIKI! Wanna learn how to use the Shout Box? Well then look at this picture. Or In Writing, go to the Recent Changes area, click on widjets, a bar should come across the top of your screen, scroll across until you see the shout box, and you are done. Iamred 08:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Leave a message on my talk page if you need any help. SPAM! PLEASE DO NOT MAKE SPAM PAGES, THANK YOU! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamred/Tracker Iamred 14:53, 31 May 2009 (UTC) SPAM! I am talking about the Boris, Yukon, Alaska and Ra-Ra pages! This wiki doesn't need them!!! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamred Iamred 14:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC) SPAM! These chracters are not needed as they dont appear in CP that often! Iamred 15:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) SPAM! Grrrrrr, it is spam!!! The page is not needed, and it is clogging up the wikia system!!!!!!! From a very angry Iamred 15:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Spammer! You are a spammer you making pages like Romans and Viking armies and now this!!!! Do too many spam pages and you will get blocked! THINK ABOUT IT! Iamred 15:16, 31 May 2009 (UTC) You aren't a spammer I told Iamred the articles are fine, and shouldn't be deleted. --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!! ( | ) 15:20, 31 May 2009 (UTC) QUIT! You have made me quit, also you are on my wall of shame!!!! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iamred/Shame Iamred 15:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) You aren't a spammer I know you may not know me, but you aren't a spammer. I see people vandalizing your page, I will revert it. I will tell them to stop, ok? --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 17:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) No Problem Sure! By the way, instead of titling every section of the talk page "Joanna7777" you can title it something like "Thank You!" You should always sign your comments with --~~~ You can ask Alxeedo to make you a cool signature. --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 17:48, 31 May 2009 (UTC) (a sig like this!) No Problem! Yeah I like welcoming new users, and giving people tips. Except a lot of new users here are walruses.... :| --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 18:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Hi! Uhh.. did you get that off The Daily Sponge? Well, anyway, there has been these users around that really get on my nerves... but I guess I will stay. Wanna chat with me? Come here! http://www.xat.com/york_and_friends --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 19:02, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah! It's cool! I never heard of it before. ALSO! An editing tip. See, when you're typing you type like this.See?No space after the punctuation mark. SPACE IT LIKE THIS! Ok? --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 12:47, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Like this This is what you just said.. "Lol!?Huh...Ok." It should look like "Lol!? Huh...Ok." See the difference? It will make a big difference in your editing! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 12:53, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Sure! Well, yeah! But can we do it some other time? I g2g! Cya! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 12:59, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Party! You're invited to my party! *When: June 27th, 2009, 9:00 PST *Where: Ice Palace *What To Bring: WEAR SOMETHING CRAZY File:Yorkpartyinvintation.png|YORKAY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER PARTAY --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 13:37, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ? joanna lets make up im tired of the arguaing lets be friends from Iamred 08:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) friends ok were good now can u add me on cp? Shout Box! Do you know the shout box? SHOUT BOX! Would you like to know the Shout Box? sHOUT bOX! In the Community box it will say Welcome Back, Joanna7777 Under neath there is a link called widgets click on it. A Bar Should Come Up On Top of the page you are currently on. Scrool along until you see a box called Shout Box. Move it with your mouse to where it community box is. It should now be visible. Enjoy Catting with us! Also here is a picture of how to get it! RE:HELP Just say someone hacked you coz you said hahah im a hacka! so somebody hacked you! Stop it I stopped believing Iamred the moment you told me chill, chill--'Ced1214 10:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Joanna777! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) hey hey joanna this is iamred! '''''IamredRules Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC)